Aquitania
The Grand Sovereign Kingdom of Prussia 'commonly referred to as the Kingdom of Prussia or simply "Prussia" is an absolutist monarchial realm to the west of Great Palms across the Aquo-Shli channel, it is ruled by His High Majesty the König Friedrich I von Hohensteinburg, the Kingdom was formed based on the ruins of the old Empire of Aquitania and the old Principality of Sommathia. The Kingdom is rich in Aquitanii history and cultural heritage, it is a place of industry and high culture as well as excellent education. It is a meber of the NATO federation. 'Aquitanian History Aquitania was marked by its radical changes,.The many invasions and immigrations along with the Aquitanii acquisition of many lands for long periods of time made the foreign peoples become a part of the fabric of the current Aquitanians. Creating the rich culture and history of the country, a priceless treasure. 'Age of Mist (20,000-10,000 BB)' The land that is now Aquitania was inhabited by 4 main tribes in the Age of Mist, the Aquitaniis, the Ludomms, the Sangheilians and the Vladehorns, the Aquitaniis were the most powerful of all tribes, for they were expert boat makers and had control of the main rivers and coasts. 'Age of Wonder (10,000-5000 BB)' The Aquitaniis had highly developed writing and were the local "sea power", settling along the Nassau coastline and western Great Palms area, they respected the sovereignity of http://images.wikia.com/simcountry/images/a/a6/The_invasion_of_Aquitanii.jpgThe Sevintrians first invade the Vladehorns, to then advance on Aquitanii.Added by Wolfker the other three tribes but they all had to pay tributes to the emerging Aquitanii Empire. 'Age of Grief (5,000-1 BB)' During the Age of Grief the people wept for the death of their main God Maxelent which affected the empire profoundly, weakening the military, disturbing the social classes and nearly causing civil war. The true reason is believed to have been the tensions between the "sectless" and the "sect" people, the sectless being foreigners that settled in Aquitanii in those times and the traditional peoples were the sect bearers and nobility. Military began to dissolve slowly, joining either sides, by the year 2,500 BB they began to fight endlessly against each other, something the people would later regret 2,500 years later. 'Age of Occupation (1-400 AB') The age of occupation began when the Sevintrian Imperium landed in the western coast of Aquitania, in the Tributary State of the Vladehorns, the latter were quickly overrun. Stories were told of "powerful lead boulders thrown at incredible speeds and precision, destroying entire walled cities in a couple of hours". When Vanashel was sieged, nobles escaped to the Kahltfork mountains and hid there for four centuries, in a town named Old Kahltforia, still existing today as the capital of independence and cultural center of the country. http://images.wikia.com/simcountry/images/1/16/Aquitanian_Duchies.gifDuchies establiched in the Age of Old, They still remain today, except for the Duchy of Aquitanii, which was absorbed by Sanghal in the Schism.Added by Wolfker 'Age of Old (400-1500 AB') The Sevintrian looked at the Aquitanii as second class peoples and by the year 398 AB oppression was not beared any longer and the great and old Aquitanii noble families gathered under one banner; the Wolfker family coat or arms. With the old national icon leading the Aquitanii struggling families, battle after battle, they won more land. The Aquitaniis won their independence at the battle of Upper Drakon, Tridius Wolfker, pushed the Sevintrians back to their homelands. His great leadership and strategical thinking, persuaded the noble council in proclaiming him the King of Aquitania and so the Wolfker dynasty was founded, remaining to this day. The Age of Old, though also marked by warring feuds between the 3 main Duchies; (Lutonia, Sanghal and Vladien), it was largely marked by prosperity and wealth along with high technological advancements that led to the Age of Rejuvenation'.' 'Age of Rejuvenation (1500-2100 AB)' The Age of Rejuvenation was a time of miraculous advancement, the country was in its "industrial Age", which ended by the year 1700 AB, the remainder of the Age was marked with cultural demonstrations, high gold income and the thriving of many scientists, penicillin was discovered in 1936 AB and space faring was in development by 2100 AB. 'Age of Schism (2100-2800 AB)' The Great Schism was the bloodiest and longest http://images.wikia.com/simcountry/images/6/6a/Arcadia_in_Ruins.jpgThe capital City of Arcadia in ruins after the civil warAdded by Wolfker civil war in Aquitania, the quarrels began with the Sevintrian church, which wanted a voice in the Noble Council, opposed by the non believing common population, the church was followed by the faithful commoners, which also wanted to speak in the Noble Council, initialy peaceful manifestations were created in major cities, these however, developed into bombings. When a "Lightist" mob killed a group of Sevintrian monks, the church called for a march on Arcadia, the capital. The siege was held for days, and even though the failed coup d'etat swarmed the capital, the monarchy survived and civil war was ignited. The war tore the country apart, and by the end, the "Lightists" had triumphed, the Sevintrian church was exiled, and the Council of Subjects was established, which eliminated the Noble Council, around this time, feuds were abolished and the sects of the people were made equal. 'Age of Progress (2800-Present Day)' The King was allowed to retain power, and the reconstruction began, by the year 2832 AB, it was an emerging economy, it joined NATO federation that same decade and then NATO Trade common market, towards the year 2850, Aquitania heavily affected by the Great Depression and lost billions of kritines (Aquitanian currency), pulling out of the Depression vortex, the country recovered from the recession and aims to prepare itself incase of future events similar to the "3 short years" (Aquitanian Depression). In the year 2852, Aquitania was elected chairman of NATO and advanced making the federation more active and searching for more allies. 'Kosovo Crisis (April 14, 2854--Sep 19, 2854)' Conflict began with unauthorised units stationed in Aquitanian soil, Soviet North Korea, refused to remove them and desired a peace treaty, King Richard VIII and the Royal Assembly refused and demanded emperor Meiji to removed his units out of the country, naming it the "Second Warning", Soviet North Korea responded and refused once again, the NATO chairman and the many ministry heads proposed a war declaration to Meiji´s southern slave country, a war ballot was established and by April 14, 2854, it had passed and the federal military was prepared to strike, when the attack failed due to lack of war level on both parties, cease fire was declared and the Kosovo crisis came to an end. In Sep 21, 2854, the Royal Assembly granted Emperor Meiji the permission to place military units in Aquitania for some time. 'October 2855 High Nation Name Reform' The Royal Assembly, considering the country had colonies in Kebir Blue and Little Upsilon, proposed to His Royal Majesty that the nation´s name should change from being a Kingdom to an Empire, ''the King passed the proposal and the Royal Assembly voted 45 Approvals, 5 Abstains and 3 Refusals. The next day, the country´s title "Kingdom" was formally changed to "Empire". http://images.wikia.com/simcountry/images/8/8b/CHWY1_Pile_up.jpgCHWY1 Worst Pile up in history, five hours after tradegy.Added by Wolfker 'February 8th Mourning Day' A massive vehicle pile up in CHWY1 on the outskirts of Arcadia took eight hundred and fifty seven lives, most emergency vehicles arrived late at the scene because most lanes were blocked on both sides, the tradegy marked the February 8 of the year 2855 as a mourning day, all flags around the country remained at half-mast for three days. 'The Staten Coup and Royal Family Evacuation' June 18, 2865, John Staten lead 500,000 commoner people to the Royal Vaneshade Palace, they protested violently and before they could storm the Palace itself, the High Royal Guard shot at the mob. The defensive artillery nearby thought the attack was of Somati origin and opened fire at the palace gardens killing aproximately 350,000 people, John Staten narrowly escaped the bombardment. June 19, 2865, exactly a day later, a Coup d´état was led by John Staten himself, nearly a million people broke into the Royal Assembly building and killed 35 nobles. Arcadia was out of the military´s control, thousands of people died in the attack and subsequent executions in the capital, common people were demanding that the nobles step down or die, although no threats were directed to the Royal Family, they were evacuated to the Kingdom of Hermantine, leaving Aquitania´s High Cheval in a temporary regency while the turmoil ended. The High Marshall was executed June 22, 2865 and John Staten declared "No government has the right to rule us" officialy changing the government to an anarchy and declaring himself Kanzler of the Republic of Aquitania. 'Wolfker Restoration' October 22, 2865, The Royal Commander of the Grand Armada organised a counter attack against John Staten, who resided in the Royal Palace, the attack was a success and the palace was surrounded, Staten was captured and the Royal Family was called back from Hermantine, two days later Staten was executed and his head exibited at the Grandia Fountaine Plazcia, a landmark to Arcadia, as a warning to all people, when the people did not bear the smell any longer, the officials placed it in a glass container, and remained at site. 'Signing of the Aquitania-Hermantine Bond' The Empire formed a strong alliance with it´s ancient acquintance, the Kingdom of Hermantine. Signed in the Hermanian capital Il de Hermantine, being Grand King Alexander Wolfker of Aquitania, Serene Queen Tallisabeth Selis of Hermantine and Queen Mother Hanma Selis present, among other officials and nobles from the two nationalities. 'HID45 Outbreak' *2875, April 7 The unknown strain appeared as an isolated case in the busy Port of Avaris, the virus has currently taken the lives of 35 people in the last 24 hours. Bann Frederick XVI Bealannor of Avaris was notified and he declared a quarantine in the area and notified the Aquitanian National Health Assembly (ANHA). *2875, August 24 The strain is reported to have claimed the lives of 22,000 people in Avaris, the Aquitanian National Health Assembly has declared a state of emergency in the Duchy of Vladien. Avaris was placed under quarantine and military check points were placed at the Highways that enter and leave the Duchy. The Health Assembly has pressured local laboratories to find a possible cure. *2875, December 11 The virus now identified as HID45 that entered through the port of Avaris in the begginigs of April, has swept the entire Duchy of Vladien, killing over 5 million people, 1/4 of the population in the Mainland Aquitanian territory. The King and Royal Asembly have proposed to evacuate the east coast Duchy of Lutonia along with the enclosed city of Arcadia. *2876, June 22 The virus was erradicated by heavy quarantine to affected areas, the death toll is of 10M people throughout the empire, 6M in Mainland Aquitania and aproximately 4M in Vladehorn of Aquitania. Alexander Wolfker declared the empire "Free of Infection". 'New Teutonic Flag' King Alexander Wolfker, officialy proposed a new flag for the Empire of Aquitania, in early 2899, that shows its true "Teutonic Force". The new colors are Golden (Wealth), Brown (Raw Might) and the new Empire Seal in the center, representing Union and Defense. The Seal is inclined towards the left, simbolizing support from the nation (Flag Pole). 'Aquitanian Succession Conflict' King Alexander Wolfker, already of advanced age, was pressured by the Assembly to name his successor, his children; Tridius Wolfker (35), Henry Wolfker (28), and Morrigan Wolfker (21) are among his expected options. Henry Wolfker has, throughout most of his life managed Vladehorn of Aquitania and has no interest in the throne, as he mentioned in the November 2895 Royal Conference. Tridius, the first born, aims completely for the throne, but Alexander Wolfker has hinted that his son has a lust for blood and money and could provoke many wars and even, as Alexandra Vonn Scalefford suggested, a civil war. The King is extremely worried, for Tridius has the support of the army, and if monarch chooses Morrigan as his heir, His Majesty Alexander fears Tridius might lead a coup. Morrigan Wolfker, the "Die Geliebten Prinzessin" (The Loved Princess), is widely supported by the people, she has made many famous tours, most notably during the Constantine Civil War, endangering her own life to save her diplomats. Morrigan could easily be a popular and loved Queen, and she could also provoke a coup as easily, being the very opposite of her brother Tridius. "I have never seen so much mutual hate between siblings, this I have only seen in nobility and commoners"-- Alexandra Vonn Scalefford, Imperial Governor-General. After much quarrel and the invading risk of Civil-War, the King has challenged both of his children to wait for international acceptance, after Aquitania´s closest ally, the Kingdom of Hermantine commented that the ruler should be loved by the people, Alexander made his choice and threatened his son to exile and international humiliation if he tried anything. 'His Majesty King Alexander the First Abdicates' November 25, 2899 The King has officialy abdicated in favour of his daughter and retired to his coastal manor, great festivities were held and the king was bidded good-bye and Morrigan Wolfker was crowned Morrigan II Wolfker, "The Loved Queen" or "The Smiling Queen". 'The Second Great Schism' In the year 2904, January 18, the Second Great Schism erupted after the assasination of his ArchMajesty Alexander Wolfker, previous king of Aquitania, fueling communist belief and patriotism and encouraging the ideologists to make attacks on nobility and marchists or loyalist citizens. The Aquitanian Loyalist response was the immediate creation of a law that exiled all communist ideologists from Aquitania, enfuriating the communists furtherly, the attacks reinforced the fear of communists and so the loyalists began to attack foreigners from communist countries, forcing the government to evacuate all citizens most notably from Kaput. The City of Arcadia was engulfed in shoot outs en masse, forcing a massive exodus compared to that of the 2875 HID45 Outbreak, the Aquitanian Ministry of Foreign Advice recommended the evacuation of all allied embassies 'Loss of Mainland and death of the Wolfker Dynasty' In June 2904, the rebels leaked more than a million liters of fuel, petrol, nitroglycerin and other similar flammable liquids into Arcadia´s sewage. The toxins were detected too late by the authorities, the sewage system blew, killing 300,000 people in the process, and destroying the entire city. The renowned business district that held most of the skyscrapers, remained for as long as 8 hours standing, with thousands of people trapped inside them, until their eventual collapse. The official government buildings, were bombarded by the Royal Airforce to prevent the rebels from vandalising or using them. The city´s plans along with those of important and historical buildings, were saved so they could be reconstructed elsewhere. The news struck the Aquitanians deeply and the wound just worsened with the news that the entire Wolfker family line was killed, the Aquitanian government requested a foreign noble from another country to serve as the nation´s King/Queen. 'Sommathian History' The country traces its roots to the Age of Mist, it was part of the Tributary State of Vladehorn, a respected sovereign state by the Aquitaniis. 'Sevintrian Invasion' The Sevintrians first landed in Sommathia prior to the Age of Occupation, and then spread to the rest of the area, engulfing the Aquitanii Empire in the process. 'Sevintrian Independence and Secession from Aquitania' The country gained its independence along with Aquitania and most southern countries, Sommathia was part of the newly founded nation: Aquitania, but nearing the end of the Age of Rejuvenation in the year 2025, the country declared its independence from Aquitania, the current queen in that time, Morrigan Wolfker the Great allowed them to separate without a war, but she vowed that her descendants would retake Sommathia in the future, something that 842 years later was accomplished. 'Annexation of Sommathia' Sommathia was formally annexed by Aquitania in the year 2867, prior to this action, Sommathia was a "puppet" state, controled by the presidents under Richard VIII´s control, when the last president Trek Greenhive abandoned the country after the Staten Coup in Aquitania, the nation was "headless" for months, after the Wolfker Restoration, King Alexander Wolfker formally annexed Sommathia under much acclaim by the Sommathians. 'Conversion into Capital Territory' when Mainland Aquitania fell, Sommathia was named Capital Territory and the new seat of the king and his throne, but upon the death of Her Majesty, a new King was requested from allied nations, the best solution being the royal blood prince of the abolished monarchy in Azurnereich: Friedrich I von Hohensteinburg, being crowned exactly in the year 2993. 'Kingdom of Prussia' Following tensions and the official dissolution of the Aquitanian Empire, the people of Sommathia desired a nation that didn't have a link to the dead Aquitanian Empire, and so after much debate and several riots in the City of Savoy, the Kingdom of Prussia arose, and the City of Savoy was renamed City of Königsberg. The people held festivities for more than a month and finally went to peace, the emergance from the Age of Schism however, will still be celebrated in the approaching year of 2934, for having a full century of national unity and peace. 'Government''' The government is directed by His High Majesty the König Friedrich I von Hohensteinburg, being the commander in chief of the kingdom's forces and the voice above all the Assembly. Alexandra Vonn Scalefford, the Prime Minister, is the most influential voice in the Royal Assembly. The Prime Minister has attended all NATO meetings, being renowned among the allies as a very friendly, charismatic, intelligent and hilariously sarcastic woman. When the the King cannot assist any meeting, Arlessa Alexandra replaces him as official representant of Prussia and as a NATO member. As of 2890, the late Aquitanian King Alexander Wolfker named her the official diplomat of Aquitania, she attends all foreign political meetings. The premier attended the renewal of the AQT in Valhalla and has assisted her country highly. Category:Countries Category:The Empire of Aquitania